The present invention relates generally to a turbo-machine of the axial type, which includes a rotor assembly supported within a stator housing. In particular, the present invention is directed to a stator assembly including a plurality of partitioned wall sections which are pre-assembled and then attached as a single unit to the stator housing.
Conventional turbine stator assemblies generally include an integral wall structure which is difficult to assemble and tends to become positionally misaligned due to thermal expansion during operation of the turbine. Misaligned stator walls may contact and extensively damage the rotor blade assembly of the turbine, leading to costly repairs as well as inefficient operation.
As will be discussed in detail hereinafter, applicant's new and useful invention solves the thermal expansion problems confronting prior art assemblies, while at the same time providing a compact turbine structure capable of maintaining proper alignment between stator and rotor during both axial and radial expansion of the turbine assembly.